This invention relates to a method of recovery of caprolactam from process residues by steam distillation. In the prior art process crude epsilon-caprolactam (lactam) is purified by crystallization. Crystals of purified lactam are recovered, and an aqueous mother liquor containing various impurities is separated. To this mother liquor other aqueous streams containing lactam from various sources such as waste fiber depolymerization and polymer washing may be added. Caprolactam is recovered from the combined streams after first vaporizing the water, by flash distillation and a residue is obtained still containing approximately 50% caprolactam.
Since it is uneconomical to discard this lactam, means have been sought and developed over the years for processing this mixture to recover as much lactam as possible. In the prior art process, lactam is removed from this mixture by further vaporization. In order to avoid the high temperatures and complex equipment required to achieve high removal yields in this stage, thus minimize losses of lactam in the residue, maintain adequate residue fluidity, and possibly generate, by depolymerization, lactam for polymeric materials, it has long been the practice to add phosphoric acid, as well as superheated steam in this final vaporization stage. The addition of phosphoric acid has allowed the use of temperatures around 220.degree. C. Under these conditions, it was realized later that little, if any, depolymerization of polymeric material to caprolactam occurs but the fluidity of the vaporization residue is adequate at relatively low levels of residual caprolactam.